The 8 Letters Which Changed My Life
by CaptainPopcorn6544
Summary: I had honestly thought 'I love you' would be the first 8 lettered thing he'd say to me. It turns out, I was completely wrong. Never again shall I feel that for him. Not when he said that. I forgive him. I would never completely hate him. My anger has gone, Do I feel remorse? Based on an actual event in my life. T for mostly my (Lucy's) language.


8 letters

Summary: I had honestly thought 'I love you' would be the first 8 lettered thing he'd say to me. It turns out, I was completely wronge. Based on an actual event in my life. It really feels good to get this out there.

Lucy is Me

Mira is Cameron (bff)

Levy is Alexia (other bff at the time)

Freed is Nick who has nothing to do with the other boys.

Natsu is The Guy Of Heartbreaks (won't say his name)

Gray is TGOH's best friend. (Or his- it's unfair cause it wasn't his

fault)

Gajeel is TGOH's other best friend who has to leave half way through. (Ya

know... These names of the guys are not being said.)

Laxus is Marvin- again has nothing to do.

Max as Max

My oc, Tom as well... I guess... Himself.

It all started when he smiled at me. His carefree happy-go-lucky smile which was always directed at me. Always. Then I knew I loved him. I even fantasised that he'd always catch me. When I fell over, he was there. It was perfect and at the time we were best friends.

Levy would always say,

"Go tell him. Sheesh go oooon!" Before pushing me towards him. He was always with his friends and then he'd notice me and come over and we'd talk in our "language"

"How hey you are?" (Hey, how are you?)

"Magical, Wassup? You?" (Wassup? Magical, you?) (You Guess it! That was totally me!)

And it would go on and on. That's how we were. That's how it'd stay. That is... Until Mira told him... "Accidentally".

"That was so fun!" Mira yelled

"I know! We should go relax like that again some time!" I squeal

"Oh Lucy, why don't we invite HIM next time?" I opened my house door and I went inside with Mira, who was having a sleepover, following. Then I saw a certain pink haired dragon slayer,

"Hey Luce!" He said waving as he passed. Mira looked at me, I looked back at her. She ran out the door and yelled,

"LUCY FANCIES YOU!" So loudly and his eyes widened and he ran to the guild. I was mortified and my cheeks were bright pink. So embarressing.

*The guild the next day*

"Miiiiira! I need strawberry power! I'm soooo tired!" I wail as I've been up all night wondering if it'd be really awkward.

"Coming riiiiiight up!" Mira said happily. I looked at Natsu. He was hanging with Gajeel and Gray. Levy came and sat next to me.

"Ya heard what happened yesterday?" I asked with my cheek on the table.

"Yep! Wish I'd been there!" She giggled.

I banged my head on the table and both Levy and Mira, who'd got my strawberry smoothie, laughed. I looked at him again and then asked, still looking at him,

"Who knows?"

"Um... Lu-chan... Everybody knows..." Levy said

"FUCK! WH-WHY THE HELL WOULD EVERYBODY KNOW? HOW THE HELL CAN THEY ALL KNOW?" I yelled. When everybody looked at me. I blushed bright red and hissed at the other two,

"Meet me outside..."

"OI! Leprechaun!" Gajeel yelled, "I needta talk to you!" Laprechaun was his

nickname for me all because I once wore a green top and orange skirt.

"Sure, orangey." As today, Levy had forced him to wear an orange sash around his waist. This pissed him off. (Two genuine nichnames\(^_^)/ ) But he dragged me outside anyway, Levy looked after us wistfully.

"So you really like him, huh?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" I shot back.

"Well, Little Leprechaun, I know a secret which can help you! But your debt will go up. If ya know what I mean!" He waggled his eyebrows at me. He's actually known for a while that I've liked Natsu. Levy and Mira told him 'accidentally' (These people are so bad at keeping secrets!) and now I 'owe' him to keep him quiet.

"What 'secret'?" I was curious.

"Who he likes!" He says. My eyes widen and then I think about this. He'll never tell me by himself... So...

"Okay then, please tell me." I say defiantly

"You're really easy to figure out Leprechaun! Okay, he likes... YOU!" He says and I stare at him.

"Thanks goodness!" I giggle and then I realise. Who does Gajeel like? "Ya

know... We can make the debt smaller..."

"Oh yeah? How?" He's not too impressed.

"You tell me who you like and then we're sorta even. I'll then tell you a secret about who your person likes!"

"Eh? Fine... I really... Like... Like Levy!" He's so embarressed!

"EH! THAT'S GREAT! I'll tell you a secret now! Um... Levy likes... How should I say this?" I wonder

"Who? Who does she like?" He asks shaking me hard.

"She... Likes... You! Otherwise... Why'd she give the sash?" He stopped shaking her at 'you'.

"Good. Now go talk to your prince." And pushes me inside the guild. I signal at Levy to go out side and look for Mira. Mira's with her boyfriend, Freed, at the moment so I go over to Natsu and Gray. Gray notices me and winks and says to Natsu

"Gotta go! Bye!"

"Who can I talk to now?" He wails

"How hey you are?" (I told you, it was 'hey how are you?')

"Hey Luce, what up?"

"Not much! You?"

"Trying to figure out what to say to your feelings." He tried to lie

"Gajeel told me." I say quietly.

"Eh? Bastard. Anyway... I kinda wanna focus on my magic right now..." But at this point Levy comes over to us and says to Natsu,

"Do you like Lucy?"

"Yes" he replied.

"And Lucy likes you, so I now pronounce you Girlfriend and Boyfriend." And

pushed our heads together. Our foreheads hit and when we broke apart (no kiss) I went home because I was 'feeling sick'.

Mira and Levy came to visit. When I told them I wasn't gonna come to the guild in a while, they said,

"Was it too soon to tell him?"

"No... It's just... We gotta let this thing calm down." Then we started talking about how Gajeel was gonna go on a ten year mission and how Levy was gonna confess to him. I had really cheered up by the time they left. When they'd gone I locked all the windows and doors and went to have a shower.

*A week later at the guild*

"Hey, how's it going?" I said to Natsu

"It's not bad. How's your life been, not being at the guild for a week?"

"It was boring... Um... Natsu... That day last week... Um... Are we...

Girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Nah... Lets keep it to friends." He said.

"Oh... Sure! I'm cool with that..." And we went back to usual...

That was until the argument.

"Your friend is retarded! I was training!" He said happily, like its a nice

thing to say.

"Don't call Mira that!" I glare

"What am I meant to call her? A flower?" He's getting angry

"She's my best friend! Don't say anything about her!" So am I

"I'll say what I want! I hate her, anyway." He quite angry now!

"Get over yourself! Oh my god, I hate you! You think you can walk in here and say you hate my best friend? You can't. So just... JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, MIRA AND LEVY!" I yelled.

"You get over yourself."

"Get out." I hiss. "Just get the fuck out of my house." How could he?

"Whatever." He says and slopes out my house, trying to have a cool air around him. But anyone can see he's so angry. I feel so bad when he's gone, I locked the door and windows and cried saying

"I love you. I love you, Natsu. I truly love you. Why? Why? WHY'D I LOSE MY

TEMPER?"

*A month later.*

"Gajeel's been gone for a month and a bit now. I miss him... But don't ya think Gray is hot?" Levy asked

"NO! Actually Mira, your brother's alright looking!" I say, smiling. It's

obvious that its only Evergreen for Elfman.

"What? NO! Lucy! You cannot be serious!"

"Oh I'm not! Don't worry! But... I think I might have a new crush!"

"Oh! Who?" They both squeal.

"The new guy! Tom! He's so awesome!" I say and wink.

"I can see you two together!" Mira giggles, "Uwwwwah! Blond and brown eyes! And a brunette with brown eyes! That's so cute! Whichever way, they'll look like their parents!" Which makes Levy giggle.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan, we won't force you this time!" Which I can only smile to.

*5 months later*

"Hey. I smiled at you. At least smile back." I say quietly, although, reality is that I never smiled at him... I'm getting a reaction out of him!

"Seriously? Don't you get it? Lucy, I hate you. Why can't you get that I hate you and all your little friends." He says, woah he's already angry.

"'My little friends' at least they care about me. At least they get my feelings! At least they don't insult me and the fact that I loved you.-"

"Lucy, give it up. I feel no 'love' towards you know and all I feel is hate. I could never love you ever again. I like another."

"'When you love them, never let them go without telling them'... Damn, I was gonna tell you something during the argument. I was gonna say I loved you. But know the only 8 lettered phrase I feel like saying... I've already said it."

Then I smirk, turn around and walk away from him, "Hope you have a happy life! Oh, by the way, I never ever smiled at you... I just wanted to see your reaction. What a funny reaction!" I put my hand up in a dismissive gesture.

Epilogue:

Mira actually broke up with Freed at the end of the month that Natsu and Lucy had their major argument! She know loves a new guy called Max. Levy gave up on Gajeel who had actually called on a Lacrima phone and told the guild he had a girlfriend! Then she went on to Gray! Although, Gajeel broke up with her soon after and now Levy is having many mixed feelings! And Lucy now realises that Tom was horrible and that she doesn't even know him. She now really likes Laxus, even though he's really really dirty minded and pretty perverted! But they actually love each other. And we don't really know about Natsu... As well, this is a story from Lucy's Pov and she has actually forgotten all about him!

Me: Now that's off my chest! I'm so happy!

Cameron: Well, now they know!

Me: Yep! They now know!

Cameron: They know that sometimes, your second love, I believe he was, is not the guy who you should always go to!

Me: He was my second love! My first love was almost in the story!

But I stopped myself!

Cameron: Hannah doesn't own FT, just the plot, well if the plot was anyone

else's, how could it be about her life? Tell me that! BOOM I think we win!

Me: (sweatdropping) Cameron, you're an idiot! Thanks for reading! Hope you

liked! It was just a oneshot! I forgot to mention that! Ooopsie!


End file.
